pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy (Pokémon Tales)
Wendy is a a main travel companion in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. Appearance Wendy is about 13-14 years old. She has curly blond hair, and wears red hiking jacket and pants, as well as a hiking cap and boots. Personality Wendy is both obsessive and cynical. For those who has earned her respect, she absolutely adores, thinking that they are the greatest ever. On the other hand, she is highly cynical of the strengths of certain characters, allowing her to have a more realistic yet darker approach to their abilities. Wendy is a fangirl, and is obsessed over Brendan. She went out of her way to meet Brendan, and then showed how devoted she is by battling Ian to travel with them. She worships Brendan and hangs onto everything that he says. If she's arguing with someone, she won't be swayed until Brendan makes the argument, claiming that he's so smart. She has a pessimistic yet realistic viewpoint of Ian. She doesn't see him as the strongest trainer, and constantly questions his techniques, stating a normal person wouldn't succeed with them. She sees how battles usually go, not grasping Ian's true abilities. At the same time, Wendy is the one that sees Ian is human. When Ian injured his leg, it is Wendy who has to remind Brendan and Max that it is normal for him to be affected, and that it shouldn't be expected for him to be "fine" afterwards. She perhaps sees the pain that Ian is going through the most. History Wendy discovered Brendan when they showed the Hoenn Grand Festival on TV. Since then, she became a devoted fan, watching his following contests. Upon learning that he was competing close by, she dashed at the chance to meet him. She is overwhelmed and nervous at first, but introduces herself and leaves an impression on Brendan. However, Ian wasn't as impressed due to not knowing Wendy's skill level. Wendy ends up having to battle Ian to prove her worth, losing terribly. Wendy begs Ian to allow her to travel with them, as Ian says that she's Brendan's responsibility. Wendy acts as a fangirl, taking in all of Brendan's words, and usually supporting him in contests. Upon catching a baby Pokémon Bonsly, Wendy was forced to swallow her pride and ask for Ian's help to learn to care for it. Ian agrees, referring to Wendy by name. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Every episode from Vs. Wendy to Vs. Heartbreak Episodes Focusing on Wendy * Vs. Wendy * Vs. Carvanha * Vs. Bonsly * Vs. Heartbreak Trivia * Wendy is the first travel companion to receive a page prior to her introduction. * Wendy takes the longest time to join the main cast, being completely absent from the first season of the series. * Wendy is the first main character to not join the group to follow Ian, but instead joins with Brendan. * She is the first member of the regular cast to own a Shiny Pokémon. * Due to not being mesmerized by Ian, she is one of the few main characters to critique and question Ian's battle techniques. * She spends the shortest amount of time as Ian's travel companion, spending only 31 episodes with him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Kanto